


诺娜昀·致敬疯狂

by NCT_Zen97_0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701
Summary: 疯狂可贵，值得致敬。Madness is valuable and worthy of tribute.미쳐 존경할 만하다.狂気は貴い、敬意に値する。Wahnsinn ist teuer und ehrbar.
Relationships: 罗渽民/李帝努/董思成
Kudos: 6





	诺娜昀·致敬疯狂

诺娜昀·致敬疯狂  
-Summary/Note-  
看到你们都很期待我就写了。  
#其实还是有一点点all昀的。#

董思成来到了高二（7）班，也就是罗渽民、李帝努和黄仁俊他们班。  
董思成走到门口，敲了敲门。  
“你好！”正在上课的老师回头莞尔一笑，打招呼，“是董思成同学吧！”  
正趴在桌子上睡觉的竹马立即抬头，有些躁动。  
“是的，林老师。”董思成笑得很甜，但其实也很假，“很抱歉打扰您上课了！我想找一下您班的黄仁俊，我找他有些事。”  
说完，还朝着黄仁俊的方向笑着wink了一下。  
“当然可以，”林老师欣然应允，“走吧。黄仁俊！”  
黄仁俊站起来，朝董思成的方向走去，然后直接就被董思成牵住了手，十指相扣：“走吧，仁俊。”  
（写到这里的时候突然想加一个脑洞。就是竹马看到了之后对黄仁俊越来越恨，后来得知董思成和李永钦在一起后，把李永钦暗杀掉，哄骗董思成说是因为病痛。后来董思成知道了事情的原委，哭着问他们这样做的原因，然后被竹马二人囚禁起来，黄仁俊为了救他而死。董思成每天被操，最后因为受不了这种虐待而咬舌自尽，与李永钦黄仁俊在九泉之下相会。如果你们认为可以的话，在评论告诉我。）  
竹马两个人恨恨的听着两个人在门外聊天。  
“仁俊，这次学生会展示，你打算做什么展示呢？跟哥哥说说。”是董思成的声音。但两个人应该从来没有会面啊？为什么这种问候如此熟稔？  
“昀昀哥哥昀昀哥哥，我打算画画！昀昀哥哥可以跟我一起嘛？”昀昀......是董思成的小名吗？可为什么他们不知道，黄仁俊知道！？  
但是思成哥应该不会答应吧......毕竟哥哥不是学画画的。  
打脸随之而来：“可以啊！为什么不可以。”  
“我就知道哥哥你会同意的！！”黄仁俊的声音很兴奋，“毕竟哥哥是美术特长生嘛！”  
“就知道捧我。”董思成突然说，“对了，我和我们班小哥哥们组了一个乐队叫WayV。我们的新歌也要在校庆上表演，叫《Love Talk》，还有一个《Moonwalk》。一定关注呢！”  
“好啊！一定会给哥哥应援的。可不可以透露一点点内容呢？好想听耶。”  
“不可以的呀仁俊~我们要保留秘密的！听我说哦。  
我们队里有一个很可爱的哥哥叫李永钦，Ten，说中文软软的，是泰国人，我很喜欢他；  
有一个说普通话很标准，像妈妈一样关心我们的哥哥叫钱锟，Kun；  
有一个个子很高，长得很帅的港仔叫黄旭熙，Lucas，我最喜欢跟他一起说粤语了！；  
跟我们一起说粤语的还有两个，一个是黄冠亨Hendery，是他鼓励我唱Rap的；  
另一个是唱歌很好听的神仙男孩肖德俊Xiaojun，长得也很好看；  
最后一个就是很可爱的小正太，也是我们的忙内，叫刘扬扬，Yangyang。”  
“哥哥队里有六个人？”黄仁俊呆呆说。  
“你不会算数嘛？”董思成噗嗤一声笑出来，“七个啊，还有我。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦，对对对。”

......  
“罗渽民，李帝努，不许走神！”  
“哦哦，好......”

再凝下神来，门外的声音已经没有了，或是已经离开了吧。

TBC  
怎么样吧这章，我尽力了


End file.
